Guren no Yumiya
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: "Matare a esas bestias hasta que no quede ninguna" Es lo que pensó Jeager en aquellos momentos mientras se alejaban se Shingashina, Que pensara despues de lo que ha vivido? Vale la pena luchar? Un hay esperanza? O se va a rendir? Pensamientos de Eren a lo largo de la serie basados en la cancion "Guren no Yumiya" espero lo disfruten


Hola a todos y todas! Soy nueva en esta sección, este song-fic me ha salido desde hace ya tiempo y lo quise publicar para ustedes, espero les guste

Shingeki no Kyojin como saben no es de mi propiedad

La letra de esta cancion es una convinacion de las versiones de Doblecero, Ranita Conejito y Julio Octubre (creo que asi se llama pero ustedes entienden)

Sin mas por el momento espero les guste

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Guren no yumiya

Pelear, es todo lo que ellos tenían que hacer para sobrevivir, ser fuertes para seguir luchando por las personas que seguían vivas dentro de las murallas, a la vez que también lo hacían por aquellos compañeros que habían dado su vida por ellos y la humanidad, todo era por ella; La Humanidad, estaban atados a esa gente, no importa que ambiciones tuvieras, si eres un soldado, la humanidad siempre ira primero que tu, ellos lo sabían, si que era una carga pesada.

_Lucha por los que han caído  
>Somos<br>Somos  
>Somos los que quedan<br>Somos  
>Somos<br>Somos los que quedan_

Sus compañeros, ah, sus queridos amigos perdidos en combate, si que se les extrañaba, aunque no lo demostrarán, el lo sabía; Jean, por ejemplo, había noches que escuchaba sus pisadas hacia el baño para lavarse la cara por las pesadillas, no supo por que eran hasta que una noche, en una misión, mientras el hacia guardia, lo veía removerse entre sueños llamando a una sola persona, clamando un solo nombre; Marco, ese pecoso fue su mejor amigo y la persona mas amada para el, era obvio que lo extrañara, el Capitán Erwin ya no jugaba ajedrez como antes, se notaba que extrañaba a Mike, era de sus mejores amigos después de todo, Rivaille Heicho, aunque fuera frio y distante con todos se notaba que extrañaba a su equipo, solo los mas cercanos a el, sabían que le dolía su perdida, pero seguían de pie, seguirían peleando, por ellos, por sus amigos y camaradas perdidos, ellos se esforzarán por vivir la vida que a ellos se les fue negada

_Nadie se acuerda de aquellos  
>que en batallas han caído<br>solo los que recordamos__  
>cumpliremos su objetivo<em>

Recuerda el día, hace 5 años, donde aquel titán había destrozado el muro y su paz, recuerda los gritos, el pánico, el terror, el miedo en las caras de la gente…en la cara de su madre, reacciono solo cuando estuvo en el barco, veía a las personas rezando, incrédulos, eso no los salvará de su muerte, no los salvará del sufrimiento, podrán encontrar consuelo en ese dios en quien muchas personas creen, pero lo inevitable pasará, sus rezos y suplicas no evitarán nada, si se rinden tan fácil la humanidad esta condenada a la extinción, nadie recordará que alguna vez existieron, por eso pelea, para que se haga justicia sobre aquellos monstruos de tamaños enormes: La Humanidad o Los Titanes, en este mundo existe lugar para uno de ellos y la humanidad será la ganadora, Eren Jeager sabe que así será, aunque tenga que matarlos a todos ellos, uno por uno y morir en el intento

_El rezar no cambia nada,  
>no nos salva del olvido,<br>Tan solo el querer ser justos,  
>logrará cambiar el mundo<em>

Se ríen de el, lo que el llama valor otros lo nombran como "estupidez", no, estupidez lo que ellos hacen, se resignan a estar encerrados en aquellas murallas cual ganado, esperando su hora de morir, no, el no quiere eso para el, Eren peleará, usara ese poder que se le fue entregado, lo perfeccionará, acabará con ellos, será tan fuerte que nadie pensará siquiera en enfrentarse a el, los ara pedazos, será como un lobo feroz tras su presa, se reirá de los que lo llamaron estúpido, se liberará de todas las humillaciones hacia su persona, vencerá a los titanes como le dijo alguna vez Armin: _"Si debes convertirte en un monstruo, debes saber reprimir tu humanidad"_, lo ara, para poder ser libre y ver el mundo exterior con sus propios ojos, por eso cada día soporta el entrenamiento exhaustivo de Rivaille Heicho junto a los experimentos locos de la Sargento Hanji, por que espera ser fuerte y veloz, como una flecha dispuesta a atacar a quien quiera evitar su victoria

_Usa tu poder para vencer,  
>el que ríe al último ríe mejor,<br>no podrán matar nuestros sueños,  
>Como lobos seremos libres<em>

_Reos de humillaciones injustas,  
>atacaremos sus dictaduras,<br>destroza la prisión de tu alma,  
>y mataras a tu presa<em>

_Al tiempo en que tu cuerpo se quema  
>con un impulso desbordante<br>sujeta el arco y lanza una flecha  
>no nos vencerán<em>

Deben pelear, dar todo de si, es peligroso, lo sabe, es terrorifico, lo sabe, es triste ver a la gente morir, caer en la desesperacion y pensar que su unica oportunidad es vivir encerrados por la eternidad, CLARO QUE LO SABE!, pero, aunque se quiera derrumbar, aunque quiera llorar, aunque quiera gritar y decir "Ya no mas!" debe seguir, por que un soldado ya no piensa en el bien personal, piensa en la humanidad antes que en su persona, despues de todo, si ellos no se mantienen fuertes y pelean…Quien va a salvarlos de aquellas criaturas? Y mientras ellos se enfrentan a la muerte, los habitantes de los muros rezan por que sus seres queridos regresen a casa sanos y salvos

_Somos  
>Somos<br>Somos los que quedan_

_Nuestro temple es una flecha  
>que detendrá al enemigo<br>No escaparán, nuestra fe será  
>quién nos lleve a la victoria<em>

_Aunque estemos mal, vamos a luchar  
>Tantas veces como sea<br>Nuestras armas son la tenacidad  
>y la esperanza que no muere<em>

Jean extraña a Marco, si, pero el sabe que no se rendirá, peleará por el, recuerda que ellos siempre estaban apoyándose, el pelinegro siempre estaba al lado de ese idiota boca floja, cara de caballo, después de irse, ve a Jean dando lo mejor de si, por que sabe que no lo quiere defraudar, así como el no quiere que su madre este decepcionada por el, ve una mejora en el chico, tal vez sea por su determinación, eso creen todos, pero el sabe que no es así del todo, que aunque ellos no lo vean Marco siempre esta junto a el, peleando a su lado, lo cuida desde donde este, igual que en vida, nunca lo deja solo, le da su valor para seguir viviendo, igual que Heicho siente la presencia de su equipo ayudándolo, al igual que el siente los cuidados y atenciones de su madre como cuando era un pequeño

_Aunque nos maten volveremos!  
>Y lucharemos con los que siguen vivos<br>Hay que cazar la presa,__  
>Esta será tu venganza!<em>

El siempre ha admirado a Rivaille, es el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, pero a diferencia de otros que solo admiran a los que ganan y los recriminan cuando fallan, admira desde sus logros hasta sus fracasos, lo fuerte que es, lo frio que se porta, pero el conoce la pasion con la que hace su trabajo, ve la determinacion en sus ojos, ha visto y vivido las muertes de muchos colegas suyos, no quiere ver mas, por eso pelea, Heicho es una gran inspiracion para el, sabe lo que quiere y por lo que pelea, es una perfecta combinacion de hielo y fuego

_Somos los que quedan!__  
>Se fuerte como el fuego<br>Somos los que quedan!  
>Y tan frío como el hielo<br>Somos los que quedan!  
>La fuerza está en nuestra voluntad<br>Somos los que quedan!  
>Al objetivo hay que exterminar<em>

Ve miedo siempre en la cara de los soldados, "Aquel que se ha entregado al miedo no puede pelear", habia dicho Pixies en aquel entonces, si saben lo que es ser un soldado, Por que tiemblan? No es acaso que pensaban que tendrian lujos y no sudarian de esfuerzo ni verian a la muerte a la cara? No puede evitar reir, ilusos, si estan en la milicia es por un proposito, si no querian esforzarse se hubieran quedado en sus casas o se habrian ido al campo a tener una "mejor vida", pero, el que no arriesga no gana, eso es algo que los demas no entienden, si, lamentablemente no se puede tener todo, debes sacrificar algo por obtener otra cosa, siempre ha sido asi, se han sacrificado vidas, pero, no sera en vano, tienen que hacer que su muerte haya sido por una muy buena razon, que su perdida sea la vida de aquella humanidad futura que volvera a poblar la tierra, que vivira sin miedo…que sera libre, de que sirve imaginar un mundo fuera de los muros si al final son solo ilusiones? Deben esforzarse por cumplirlas, y el lo hara realidad, forjara su futuro con sus manos, cueste lo que le cueste

_El único que es capaz__  
>de decidir si hay que cambiar<br>Es el, único capaz  
>de sus metas abandonar<em>

_Cuando en la vida, nada se arriesga  
>que es lo que podemos esperar?<br>Hay que arriesgar, y luchar  
>TRIUNFAR!<em>

_La suposiciones, son ilusiones  
>muestra todo tu coraje<br>Nos liberaremos, y lucharemos  
>esclavos nunca seremos<em>

Aprieta las manos con impotencia, esta cansado, no cansado de pelear, no cansado de luchar por lo que quiere, esta cansado que lo vean como a un mostruo, que lo vean como a aquellos titanes que los amenzan, si bien el tiene el poder para convertirse en uno, el no lo piensa utilizar en su contra, Es que no lo ha dejado claro ya? Esta del lado de la humanidad, y asi va a seguir siendo hasta que consigan la victoria…o se harte de lo que vive y de las injusticias y decida mandar todo al carajo, pero no lo hara, por que tiene a personas que le importan, tiene a Mikasa, a Armin, a lo que queda del escuadron #104, a Hanji-san, a Rivaille Heicho y a todos los demas que lo apoyan, con eso es suficiente para el, una vez que los derroten a todos…seran libres, de una vez y para siempre

_La injusticia impulsa el ataque  
>nos han robado el horizonte<br>La ira del joven, nació aquel día  
>y tiene sueños de LIBERTAD!<em>

_Vive en tu alma, la sed de venganza  
>luchas para cazar tu presa,<br>toma una flecha y recoge tu arco,  
>ardiente en pos de la paz<em>

_Somos  
>Somos<br>somos los que quedan_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado, hace mucho que lo hice así que espero que sea de su agrado, me despido

Review!


End file.
